


心之囚笼

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 私设很多的一个脑洞，为了开车不择手段【】





	

　　在自己的床上入睡，然后在一个完全超脱现实的地方醒来，对来栖晓来说本来是稀疏平常的经历；但是这次明显是不同寻常的，令经历了不少次匪夷所思任务的他睁开眼后还是陷入迷茫之中。

　　手上脚上都——像往常的睡梦一样——带着沉甸甸的镣铐，身上却不是松垮的囚服，而是属于怪盗的夸张装束。

　　来栖现在也并非身处天鹅绒房间简陋的狭窄牢房，而是一个华丽到品味堪忧的卧室。除了金色的镶边，视野里就只有红色，层层叠叠的大红色垂幔繁复堆积到毛骨悚然的地步，从地毯攀到天顶的高大书架摆满了烫金的红皮书，暗红的墙纸，亮红的地毯，唯一表现出清淡色彩的就只有他现在躺的这张柔软的四柱床，然而洁白的被面上居然铺满了玫瑰花瓣，浓烈的花香让这个房间暧昧到腻味。

　　红到让人满是戒心和焦躁感，太不正常了。

　　来栖从床上茫然地坐起身。

　　这里是哪？谁的殿堂么？他在睡梦里被莫名卷进了异世界？但显然，现在的他更像是joker和囚犯的某种矛盾结合体，joker的灵巧身手完全被镣铐抵消，让他从床上翻下的动作都格外迟缓。

　　“MONA？MONA？摩尔加纳？”来栖尝试呼喊了几声，除了轻微的回音什么反应都没有。沉下心来开启第三只眼，只有昭示危险的红光，从整个环境映射进视野，刺激的他忍不住闭眼晃了晃脑袋。

　　这到底是什么鬼地方……

　　哪里都不像有出入的暗道，第三只眼同样一无所获，来栖只能提着心拖着手脚走近房门。门后有隐隐约约的旋律在往他灵敏的耳朵里钻，然而尝试了几次推撞，大门也只是闷响了两声，纹丝不动。

　　现在该怎么办，既然是睡梦里，扭头再睡一觉么？他不确定的想。好像也没有其他办法，姑且一试吧。

　　“！”

　　他刚准备回头，一只手突然从背后伸了过来，捂在他的口鼻上，另一只胳膊更是死死握紧他的双臂，手上的镣铐竟然在同时配合缩短收紧，逼得他只能弓着背仰起头，轻而易举地被身后的人挟持着拎了起来。

　　脚上的镣铐也在不断加重，重力拉扯得他脚踝发痛，令来栖在对方的掌心里发出了几声闷闷的悲鸣，身后之人却好像完全不受此影响，就这样控制着他一步一步朝他苏醒的大床走去。

　　“真是狼狈的阶下囚啊，Joker~”轻快的声音响起来了。是个男声，然而分辨不出声线，与其说是在耳边说话，不如说就像面具的声音一样，在脑子里来来回回地回音着，带着模糊的机械感，只能模糊地感觉到年轻男性的声音。

　　“是谁……！”来栖扭动着试图挣脱，努力地在对方的手指之间张嘴发声，然而滑腻腻感觉不出材质的手套不仅将声音完全隔绝在内，更是趁着他一张开双唇，就侵略性地充塞进了口腔。

　　越来越灼痛的窒息感让他的胸腔不住起伏，对方随着他的挣扎禁锢地更加用力，全身关节都开始抗议地轻微疼痛起来，而从门前到床边的十几步路已经被对方惬意地漫步到位。

　　“……唔！”搅入口腔的手指突然用力地抠向喉头，然而这样的动作没能让嘴唇多出一点空隙，手套仿佛什么活动的软体动物般，膨胀充斥，很快胀大到难以含住的大小，逼得来栖无法闭合起唇齿，依然在变本加厉，黏腻的触感顺着脸颊滑动过去，好像形成了两条带扣，在脑后啪嗒轻响着固定下来。

　　他随即就被闷头扔进了柔软的床铺中，还不等他舒展开身体找回平衡，手脚的镣铐也惊悚地“活”了过来，手腕被迫拉扯到了膝头，脚踝则被猛地同大腿根部捆缚在一起，高抬起腰臀的扭曲姿势根本无从翻身，只能在纺织品的包围里使劲找回呼吸的节奏。

　　比起来栖的措手不及和受制于人，挟持者却好像正在观察表演的旁观者，在床边清脆地鼓了鼓掌，打量新完成的作品似的绕着床走了半圈。

　　“不错的姿态呢，Joker。”那个声音语速温吞起来，将他长长的风衣后摆掀了起来，像揭开了什么幕布赏玩工艺品一样的手法，羞耻感让来栖忍不住闭了闭眼睛。

　　对方完全没有放过他的意思，俯下身凑近了过来，“真是好奇，这样的你会是哪种表情呢，来……”身侧感觉到重量的下陷，对方也爬上了床铺。

　　语气轻柔温和，手指却粗暴穿进来栖的卷发中，滑腻冰凉的接触刚令他头皮发麻，对方已经抓紧他的短发将他的头扯高。发根传来锐利的痛感，来栖吃痛地眯眼，脸上的面具被对方一下扯开，随意丢在了地上。

　　“果然是这样的脸，”对方像是被取悦了，捏住了他的下巴，被填充物撑开的口舌无法控制流淌的唾液，随着对方的动作倒灌向喉管，来栖禁不住小小地呛咳起来，越发愤怒地抬眼瞪视面前的男人。这无疑是个很年轻的男性形象，身量看起来没有比来栖年长多少，脸上空白的面具只有两只眼睛的孔洞，浑身被柏油一样的漆黑胶质包裹着，细看还在扭曲流动。

　　这是什么东西？阴影吗？

　　“真是让人火大，又格外舒畅的表情。”那张空白的面具朝他的脸一点点逼近。

　　所以这里是这个阴影的殿堂？只是模糊欲望聚合体的某个阴影？还是针对Joker的陷阱？来栖反复思考着可能性想找到脱困的办法，对方却好像洞察了他的思维，不满地轻哼出声，将他的脸又按进了床铺中。玫瑰花瓣一下贴在了面部，黑暗的视野搅拌着馥郁的香气，还有羞耻屈辱的姿势，某种模糊的不祥预感让来栖脊背陡然发凉。

　　不明阴影似乎要把他的不安坐实，下一秒，立领的风衣被一气顺着脊背扒了下去，几声响亮的崩断声之后，直接被撕做两半，“动弹不得还在计划逃生，Joker是非常努力的怪盗啊，不过还有空闲想东想西，是不是太不尊重我隆重的款待了呢？”

　　对方一边言语，一边有条不紊地扯开了来栖贴身的马甲，然后是腰带，仿佛纸片般被随意扯断，裤子随之松懈下来。

　　阴影勾住裤边，剥壳一样顺着他被迫挺起的曲线，轻而易举地就把裤子扯下，挂在他蜷起的腿弯。

　　“呜哇，居然没有底裤来着吗？”光裸的臀部和大腿暴露出来，来栖闭紧了眼睛，对自己将要面对的惨境了悟起来。果然，滑腻的感觉又来了，隔着胶质的五指抓揉着臀肉，接着滑进股沟里，在来栖内心崩溃的呼喊中停在了紧缩的穴口，玩弄一般轻轻搔刮，“啊~出乎意料了呢，竟然是这种类型的吗？还是说，是想告诉我Joker自己很淫荡吗？”

　　怒火、恐惧和敏感部位充满性意味的触碰让来栖忍不住战栗起来，腰腹努力收缩想将自己撑起，徒劳的挣扎被对方嘲笑了两声，抵在穴口的手指毫不留情地推入了一个指节。

　　“唔！唔……唔嗯！”呼喊在口塞的作用下只剩下变调的鼻音，阴影变本加厉，握紧他的腰朝着自己抬起，手指一点一点挤开紧张干涩的肠道，刺向让他恐惧的深处，来栖一阵一阵地颤抖着，已经说不清是来自激烈的情绪，还是被异物撑开的生理反应，些微的湿润感在一点点浸润眼眶。

　　比起他狼狈不堪的丢盔弃甲，阴影却游刃有余地继续自己的玩弄，第二根手指已经不容拒绝地开始侵犯，模仿交媾的频率浅浅抽动，嘴中还能吐出惋惜的叹息，“在发抖了呢，可伶的Joker，快要哭了吧，这样就已经快到极限了吗，一会儿会昏过去的吧，好可爱。”

　　与其说是前戏，更像是满足亵玩欲望的扩张自如地添进了第三根手指，随着越来越深入的抽动在体内弯曲戳探，甚至微微张合，加剧的紧绷感令来栖不自禁地深呼吸着。疼痛都已无关紧要，高度紧张的应激状态更加折磨着他，连脚趾都在靴子里用力绷直又蜷缩，试图抵抗充满侵略性的插入。

　　“这样肯定是毫无作用的吧，”手指依然维持着进犯，伴随每一次抽动深入，指根关节都已稍稍没入颤抖的穴口。阴影俯下身压在来栖绷直的背脊上，脑袋枕在他缩起的肩头，凑在耳边喃喃重复瓦解他抵抗的话，“比起还在想着怎么逃跑，想想办法让自己好受点，紧张下去的话，做到最后会忍不住呕吐崩溃的吧？”

　　说着阴影空闲的另一只手从腰部探进他皱起的衬衫，仿佛行走，双指交替点戳他收紧的精瘦腹肚，朝胸膛触碰过去。

　　被阴影的重量压得垮下腰背，再难以发力控制已经在哀鸣的肌肉，来栖有些绝望了。

　　似乎真的只能期待奇迹把他从这样的绝境拯救出来……但是他仍紧紧攥着勒住双手的镣铐，像要坚持什么一样咬紧了后槽牙。

　　“还没有放弃吗，解放了反抗意识的怪盗，真是固执的家伙呢。”胸口的手指捏住了小小的乳头，动作像在调试旋钮，来来回回转动按捏。来栖几乎要憋不住鼻腔里的喘息了。

　　身后的手指慢慢抽出已有些无法闭合的后穴，还没等他松下口气，那几根手指夹着布料那样的柔软东西，重新堵住了温热的肠道。

　　什……！

　　还没有彻底混沌的意识很快让来栖明白过来。

　　是玫瑰花瓣！

　　“怪盗，玫瑰，不觉得很相配吗？”

　　随着宣言，一片玫瑰花瓣突兀的落在他低垂的脖颈上，被阴影温柔地按在起着起皮疙瘩的皮肤上。

　　然而后穴里的动作却完全和温柔不沾边，几个手指在粗暴地将花瓣顶在粘膜上碾碎，一块接一块地。力度带来的锐痛针扎似的戳刺着肠道里的敏感点，被压成花汁的玫瑰让这个粗暴的过程传出了黏答答的水声，像体液黏着的热吻。

　　耻感，痛感，和微妙的快感相携紧逼而来，来栖终于发出一声极小的啜泣。

　　“好戏要开始了，”从衬衫里抽出的手擦去他顺着口塞溢出的津液，然后捂住了他粘上泪珠的双眼，“睁开眼……”

　　“！唔！！嗯！……！”几乎是手指抽离的瞬间，滚烫的欲望撑开了沾满花汁的穴口。

　　与胶质的手套截然不同，那是类似人体皮肤的热度，比起恶心的胶质，这样真实的被侵犯感击溃了他拉紧的最后理智。全身的关节一软，他无力地松开力道，在对方的抓握里垮塌下去。

　　他好像变成了干涸的鱼，只能屏住呼吸无声蠕动着喉管，试图逃避粗大异物刺激出的崩溃情绪和裂痛。

　　阴影显然不容许他有适应的时机，握住他腰部和双眼的手指猛然收紧，瘫软的来栖保持着捆缚的姿势，被拉进了阴影的怀中，被迫坐了下去。一下被刺到最深处的痛感和饱胀从尾椎窜到头顶，叫他控制不住地生理性干呕了几下，而阴影已经就着这个姿势挺动着灼热的阴茎快速地折磨起他还在痉挛的肠道。

　　微弱的喘息呻吟都被抽插的频率撞碎，来栖所有的思维都在极度的感官刺激下溃不成军。断断续续的高亢鸣泣和含混的拒绝被一点一点挤压出鼻腔，溢满的唾液滑下口塞，流淌向高仰的脖颈。

　　阴影还在时不时地言语着。

　　“啊……感觉到了吗，在被我肆意侵犯……”

　　“抖的……好厉害，但是，你兴奋起来了哦？”

　　“这可是你……无法掩饰的梦境哦……其实，其实你也是变态吧……”

　　“被侵犯，被强迫，被……屈辱地玩弄，你本来就在期待的吧？”

　　带着恶意的话已经无法全部传入来栖的脑内了。

　　他的五感都在被灼热充斥。粘膜在被规律地摩擦，那双手在他无法反抗的身体上搓揉，或者捏弄敏感的胸口，或者更加掰开臀瓣来完成更深处的进犯，到底是恐惧还是快感已经彻底模糊了界限，玫瑰的甜香跗骨之蛆一样在鼻尖萦绕，混合成了极其糟糕的感觉。

　　激情彻底淹没了他思考的能力。能稍微听明白的只言片语他也无法织罗完整的逻辑去反驳了，只能在脑内抗拒地重复着不是，不是这样，不是……

　　“真的，不是这样吗？”语气甜蜜的声音又一次凑近了过来，不断絮语。

　　“真的吗，你真的这么觉得吗？”

　　“这里是殿堂吗？你确定吗？”

　　“这里不是你的‘心之牢笼’吗？”

　　“你内心期望什么样，就会变成什么样……你真的，不是这样吗？”

　　在欲望和抽动里剧烈呼吸着的来栖晓瞪大了眼睛。

　　不，这不可能，这不……

　　阴影用力掰起他的下颌，逼他仰视着床头的墙壁。

　　巨大的镶金画框中悬挂着的，是挂着得意笑容的Joker。

      “唔……啊，啊啊……！！”

　　豆大的眼泪滚落下来，将来栖布满汗珠的面部涂抹地更加凌乱，流进下巴一团糟的体液里难以分辨。

　　防线彻底崩坏的来栖丧失了全部意识，在不断被插入、亵玩的摆动中激烈地颤抖起来。

　　在他崩溃的瞬间，手腕脚踝的镣铐应声断裂，落下。

　　然而已经失去反应能力的他也只是顺势栽倒下去，很快被阴影握住勒出痕迹的手腕，跪在床铺上从后更加情色下流地撞击起来。来栖毫无抵抗地垂下头，呼吸紊乱地哭泣着，缀在睫毛的泪珠随着阴影的抽动接连打在身下的被褥里。他发颤地流着泪，任由不断的冲击将他刺激向高潮。

　　“哭的好厉害呢，快要喘不过气了吧？”仍旧是和粗暴进犯截然相反的温和语气，阴影把他压在凌乱的被面上，托高着腰反复抽动着，“真是可爱的样子……”

　　脱力地闷在被体液打湿的丝织品上，来栖用仅剩的力气曲起五指，抓紧身下的洁白织物。

　　漫天的玫瑰花雨骤然飘落。每一片轻薄的花瓣对处在极端刺激中的来栖，都好像一次情色的亲吻，他在落满全身的花瓣雨里抽搐着达到了顶端，被浓烈到作呕的花香浸没。有体液灌进来了。滚烫的？冰凉的？他的意识跌入一片黑沉。

　　模糊的最后记忆，是有人将他口中已经沾满唾液的口塞摘下来，然后湿润肿胀的双唇上感觉到了干燥轻柔的吻。

　　属于一双微凉嘴唇的轻吻。

 

　　“呼……唔！”

　　来栖从床上惊坐起来。

　　残存的激烈印象还在影响着神经，他轻轻颤抖着，大口地喘息。

　　眼前散发着微弱月色的房间，依然是他熟悉的，卢布朗的破旧储物室。

　　摩尔加纳在被子的一角睡的正香，翻着肚皮耳尖轻轻抖动。

　　刚刚那些，刚刚那些是怎么回事……？

　　异世界吗，还真的是他的心之牢笼？

　　不，不可能！想起那些愤怒的耻辱的画面，来栖用力摇了摇头，坚决地否决着。他绝不相信这是自己内心深处的想法。

　　捂着额头调整好呼吸，来栖擦去满脸的冷汗，栽倒回枕头上。

　　然而刚碰到枕头，脑后的异样感让还在惊疑的他立马又坐直了身子。

　　枕头上是一张鲜红的卡片。

　　和怪盗团的预告信一模一样，每个文字都来自剪报拼贴，大大小小的黑白方块拼成了两行。

　　“到底我是你的囚犯，还是，你是我的囚犯呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> _(:зゝ∠)_熬夜意识模糊地码完了，可能错比较多，明天再修吧  
> 还没完结，一个用来开各种play的脑洞，反正总的来说就是，吾好梦中草人【住手】


End file.
